Lee Je Hoon
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Je Hoon *'Nombre:' 이제훈 / Lee Je Hoon *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''178 cm *'Signo zodiacal: Cáncer *'''Agencia: Saram Entertainment Dramas *Move To Heaven (Netflix, 2020) *Where Stars Land (SBS, 2018) *Tomorrow With You (tvN, 2017) *Signal (tvN, 2016) *Secret Door (SBS, 2014) *Fashion King (SBS, 2012) *Three Sisters (SBS, 2010) Programas de TV *Traveler (jTBC, 2019) *LOVE Challenge Season 2 (MBC, 2016) *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep. 298 Películas *Tomb Robbery (2020) *Time to Hunt (2020) *I Can Speak (2017) *Anarchist from Colony (2017) *Detective Hong Gil Dong (2016) *Wrath of Ethics (2013) *My Paparotti (2013) *Ghost Sweepers (2012) *Architecture 101 (2012) *The Front Line (2011) *Bleak Night (2011) *Finding Mr. Destiny (2010) *Ghost (2010) *Just Friends? (2009) *The Pit and the Pendulum (2009) *When Winter Comes (2009) *Ah, Man (2008) *They Live By Night (2008) *Small Town Rivals (2007) *Marrying the Mafia III (2006) *See You After School (2006) Anuncios *'2011: '''Samsung Camera Vídeos Musicales *'2015: Brown Eyed Soul - "Home" *'''2008: Old Fish - “I Had A Bad Day” Reconocimientos *'2019 National Tax Service:' Presidential Award *'2018 SBS Drama Awards: '''Male Top Excellence (Mon-Tues drama) (Where Stars Land) *'2016 tvN10 Awards:' Selección del PD (Signal) *'2014 10th Jecheon International Music & Film Festival(JIMFF):' Premio al Mejor Actor Musical de Cine por My Paparotti *'2011 19th Korean Cultural Entertainment Awards: Mejor Actor Revelación por Bleak Night *'2011 32nd Blue Dragon Film Awards: '''Mejor Actor Revelación por Bleak Night *'2011 31st Korean Association of Film Critics: 'Mejor Actor Revelación por The Front Line *'2011 20th Buil Film Awards: Mejor Actor Revelación por The Front Line *'2011 48th Daejong Film Awards: '''Mejor Actor Revelación por Bleak Night Curiosidades *'Educación:' Korea National University of Arts. *'Especialidad:' Baile, canto y esgrima. *'Debut: 2007. *'''Relación sentimental: '''mantiene una relación con alguien no involucrada en el entretenimiento.' *'Ingreso al servicio militar: 26-10-2012. *El actor salió del servicio militar el 24 de julio 2014.De forma discreta se retiró desde el edificio de la agencia de Policía Metropolitana de Seúl,distrito de Jongno,donde cumplió con su deber militar. Su agencia dijo a la prensa que el actor había sido escoltado fuera del edificio por parte de funcionarios de la policía. Más tarde el actor se disculpó con los que esperaban por él y les agradeció su apoyo a través de su cuenta oficial en facebook:"Gracias a los fans que esperaron por mi durante el tiempo que cumplí mi deber militar,fui capaz de completar mi servicio sin ningún problema",escribió."Estoy encantado que podremos reunirnos pronto a través de mi trabajo,pero también nervioso porque no quiero decepcionarlos". *En el episodio del 18 de enero (2017) del programa de variedades de MBC, “'''Radio Star“, se le preguntó a Lee Je Hoon si tiene una novia. Para sorpresa de todos, contestó afirmativamente, diciendo: “Ya que ella es coreana americana, tendemos a hablar por teléfono durante mucho tiempo, alrededor de dos a tres horas, ya que a veces necesito explicar lo que quiero decir. Hace más o menos un año que la conozco”. Cuando se le preguntó cómo sus amigos han reaccionado a su relación, él respondió: “Ellos piensan que voy a casarme pronto. La estoy conociendo seriamente con la intención de matrimonio”. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Lee Je Hoon.jpg Lee Je Hoon 4.jpg Lee Je Hoon 3.jpg Lee Je Hoon 5.jpg Lee_Je_Hoon_2.jpg Lee Je Hoon7.jpg Lee_Je_Hoon6.jpg Lee Je Hoon8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:Saram Entertainment